


Looking Too Closely

by OddGeoBlue



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, probably OOC for some or all characters unintentional, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddGeoBlue/pseuds/OddGeoBlue
Summary: What if Rogue One survived the battle of Scarif? What if Cassian had someone awaiting his return? How do they move forward?





	1. LTC Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes that all of Rogue One mains survived the events on Scarif and now have to decide how to move forward.

_What if Rogue One survived the battle of Scarif? What if Cassian had someone awaiting his return? How do they move forward? This is “Looking Too Closely” named after the song by Fink._

 

The horizon burned with the power being blasted by the Death Star. If this was the moment I would die, I wanted to share a bit happiness so I grabbed Jyn’s hand. “Your father would have been proud.” Her sad smile greeted me before she pulled me into her embrace.

This was it.

I closed my eyes and felt myself loosing consciousness. T _he Rebellion will live on as we succeeded in our mission, at the cost of our lives. I hope Lina will forgive me._

In that moment a new chapter began for Cassian Andor. What he did not realize was Bodhi was able to keep control of Rogue One, Baze rescued an injured Chirrut, and K2 was able to download his mind into another imperial enforcer droid at the last moment which allowed him to help Bodhi find Jyn and Cassian on the beach. The question is: what comes next for our newfound family of misfit heroes?


	2. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Cassian lost consciousness? How did he end up at base? Who is Lina?

*OC POV*

All this time gone and the only reason I know that _bantha fodder_ is alive is because he finally got himself sent back to the med center. I hadn't even _known_ he had been back to Yavin-4 until _after_ he'd left for Scarif. I could kill him myself if it wasn't for the fact I was so grateful he managed to survive. 

*3rd person POV*

For days, she watched him from a far because Jyn Erso and co. would occupy his bedside. The nurse had heard Jyn’s father had been killed on Edu during the Alliance attack and felt for the girl. It hadn't been long that Jyn had been brought into the fold and already she lost what was left of her family yet she cared so deeply about the people around her, not to mention her ability to inspire as some of the pilots who were in the council meeting said, when Cassian and co. returned to Yavin-4 prior to Scarif. _She had so much potential to grow in the Rebellion,_ the shy nurse thought to herself as she watched the group talk to Cassian. The nurse decided to give them their space with Cassian until he woke. It's the least she could do for Jyn being that they had yet to officially meet. Cassian was always the more forward yet skeptical one while she was quieter yet more open. She preferred to keep her distance from the group until she was able to speak with Cassian about his thoughts on them.  

On the day he woke, she was in the middle of changing a wrap on his hand. Sitting in the chair close to his bed, she focused on the task at hand and not the fact the man she loved was her patient with no signs of waking. As she put the final fastener on, his hand closed around hers. Shocked she rose from her chair one hand still in his, the other pushing the hair away from his forehead. He rewarded her with a grunt.  

“Urgh.. Li-Lina?” Tears pooled in her eyes a happy smile on her face. 

“Yes, Cass. It’s me Lina. How do you feel? Where does it hurt?” To Cassian everything hurt but he was alive which is all that mattered. 

“I’m okay. Nothing you can’t fix for me, right?” He caught her exhale in relief at his response. He did need to ask one question. 

“Where is Jyn? Did anyone else get out?” A flash of hurt made it’s way onto Lina’s face but she quickly smiled to cover it up. Her hand caressed the side of his cheek.

“Your small squadron made it home Captain. Jyn, Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze.. even K2.” He used his good hand to reach over where hers held him gently so he could move to kiss her fingers. 

“I am so happy to see you Lina.. I-I thought I was gone.” She noticed his eyes water a bit. She kissed their intertwined fingers and shook her head. 

“You did it. Cass, you are home. You are alive and here with me.” They both took a moment to lean into the other’s presence seeking physical reassurance that they were both there and okay. It’s not the first time and certainly not the last but this was the scariest close call so far.

As the young couple had their reunion, someone took notice of them from across the hall. Chirrut smiled to himself. _Guess our good Captain isn't as brusque as he wants to seem_.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Lina meet. K2 overshares a bit of history. What does the rest of the team think?

It only took a few hours before Cassian was trying to leave the med center against orders. Jyn had his arm over her shoulder for support and the moment they made it past the doorway they ran right into Lina. Her face said it all. _No._

 _“_ Just where do you think you are taking Captain Andor?” Arms crossed she turned to address Jyn with her inquiry. Cassian at-least had the decency to appear embarrassed at being caught, especially by his partner who was a nurse. Jyn looked like a child caught sneaking desserts before dinner. Cassian took the lead attempting to charm his way out.

“Jyn Erso meet Lina Decshi, my partner and medical support for the Rebellion. Lina meet Jyn Erso, second in command on Rogue One.” Lina still looking less than pleased held her hand out for Jyn to shake, the latter opened and closed her mouth trying to form a greeting while processing the fact Cassian actually had someone in his life other than K2. Lina took mercy on Jyn by turning towards her insufferable lover. 

“Nice to know you still don’t talk about me to anyone... I figured you would’ve grown out of this habit of yours. Ya know for once it would be nice if someone actually saw me coming.” Her posture became slightly tense the only outward sign that she was actually upset. She pointed to the bed and motioned with her head for Jyn to take him back. With Jyn following her silent order she went about the rest of her duties in that section. Meanwhile once situated Cassian awaited Jyn’s pending interrogation. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” She seemed genuinely confused, “do you not trust us?” 

“She says the same thing,” he turned his head away from Jyn, “I just want to protect her. If no one knows about her then they can’t use her against me.”

“She’s right you know. It is her choice to be in this fight. She’s already known by people on the base.” He nodded. Jyn stood up. 

“I understand it’s not our business but you can trust us.” With that she left him to await Lina’s return. No matter how mad she was at him, she’d always sleep next to him. Up until Rogue One all they had was each other and the Rebellion. 

* * *

 

Jyn left Cassian feeling like she still did not know the first person she trusted in a long time. Was it him not trusting her? Sure she felt a kinship to him but nothing romantic, and she was fairly certain it was the same for him. Did he feel he couldn’t trust anyone? His paranoia that great? How long had they been together? 

“What troubles you?” Jyn snapped out of her thoughts to find her newfound family eating together in the hangar now looking up at her at Chirrut’s question. 

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter, Cassian will not be joining us today.” Baze looked over at Chirrut who held a smile. 

“What’s got you grinning like the fool you are, eh?” Chirrut’s smile only grew. 

“Does it have anything to do with that nurse who’s been sitting by his side when we leave?” All eyes turned to him at this new information. Baze looked suspiciously. 

“The one who watches us when we visit Captain Andor?”  Immediately everyone started talking at once. 

“Oh she’s pretty!” 

“Someone was watching us?” 

“Cassian has a girl?” 

“How did you know about her?” At this, all eyes switched to K2. Chirrut simply shrugged it off as _The Force_ told him. Baze rolled his eyes affectionately before asking K2, “You know her?” 

“*scoff* ofcourse. She has been around since before I was reprogrammed by Cassian. Her name is Lina Deschi and she is a nurse but also field medic when needed. They started their romantic relationship shortly after I was reprogrammed. She was the one who convinced him to keep me since she was trying to step away from the field for a time. They were from the same planet as children and new each other but they were separated when the Empire started taking control of outer rim planets. Before we were assigned the mission for Galen Erso, Cassian toyed with the idea of a marriage ceremony.” Different reactions came from the last bit of information.  

“Marriage? He always acts so cavalier. That’s hard to imagine.”

“How did they end up in the Rebellion? Cassian said this was his fight from six years old. Is it the same for her?”

K2 made a motion for the others to calm down. “Yes marriage. He loves her even though he is quite stubborn sometimes. As far as the Rebellion that is a story I know Cassian would not appreciate being shared, even though I only know few details myself.” 

Chirrut stood and held his hand out for Baze to hand him his staff.   
“It seems to me that our Captain is more than meets the eye, though he’s shown us as much. We will know more when he deems it safe to do so. Come Baze, we have youths to educate.”  Baze stood in a huff, “Jedi fool.”


	4. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina decides to put herself out there as Cassian reunites with his new friends.

“Lina, I’m sorry.” 

He watched her as she prepared for bed. She snuck him out of the med center since he was going to be released the next day anyways. They deserved one night together alone before he went headstrong back into the fight. She stalled for a moment her back to him and he saw all the tension leave her body. She finished removing her outerwear leaving her undershirt and sleep trousers before climbing into bed next to him. 

“I know. I’m not mad Cassian. I just.. I suppose I feel a little replaced? You left me behind for a dangerous assignment shortly after asking me to marry you then you’re back for a moment but don’t see me before you leave for a _suicide_ mission. Now you’ve returned with your own little family but I thought.. I thought I was your family. you me and K2. It’s silly I know.” 

Cassian pulled Lina close with his good arm wrapping around her while she threw one leg over his. His throat constricted a bit at the thought of her wondering about his survival, having heard news from a random pilot. He kissed her head. 

“It’s not silly, it’s okay. They may be a new family but we will always be family. You are mine as I am yours. Now and forever, remember?” 

“Now and forever. Get some rest Captain. I’m sure our family members are eagerly awaiting your return tomorrow.” Cassian smiled to himself at Lina’s acceptance, grateful she always supported him. 

* * *

 

“Cassian!” Bodhi took off in a run towards Cassian in his excitement but still managed to hug him gently to not irritate his injuries. Lina stood by a little off to the side watching the group reunite. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Cassian, Jyn taught me how to-”

“K2 NO.” 

“Captain, no introduction for your lovely flower?” 

Chirrut smiled as he faced Lina. It seemed his notice made the others notice her presence too. Jyn went over and held out her hand in greeting. 

“Hello Jyn, maybe you can introduce me as Cassian lacks simple manners it seems?” Lina grinned at the Captain cheekily. Jyn held her hand while introducing the others. 

“This is Chirrut Imwe, the excitable one is Bodhi Rook, and Baze Malbus Chirrut’s protector.” 

“Everyone this is Lina Deschi, Cassian’s partner and Rebel nurse, field medic as needed. Let’s give her a warm welcome!” Jyn stepped away to allow the others to hug Lina. Cassian looked on a small smile on his face as he saw Lina begin to mother Bodhi and K2. 

“K2, we talked about your need to begin filtering some of what you say and how you say it. Or did you forget that?” K2 managed to appear sheepish by moving one arm as if to scratch the back of his metal head. 

“This is a new body Lina.. it’s possible to install a new filter?” Lina shook her head. “It’s Okay, you are perfect just the way you are.”

“Ms. Deschi, are you looking forward to coming on our next assignment?” Baze stood next to a seated Chirrut, who became serious in that moment. Lina looked to Cassian for assistance unsure how to answer.

“Um.. Well Baze, unless I am re-assigned to your squadron I doubt I’ll see any missions anytime soon. Apologies.” He huffed a laugh. 

“What a shame. We could use you patching up these fools.” 

“Maybe I’ll put in a request for transfer.” Lina smiled at all of them taking in their expressions at her admission. Baze seemed pleased with himself, Bodhi excited which may be his natural state, Jyn and Chirrut looked pensive. When her gaze fell on Cassian a dark shadow seemed to cast over his one jovial expression.   
_We’ll talk about this later_. 

* * *

 

It took a bit of time but Lina and Jyn seemed to really hit it off after their original awkward introduction. Baze and Chirrut seemed to take the place of parental figures for her. Any time she fought with Cassian or needed a break from the med center she would find peace meditating with Chirrut while Baze made fun of them. A few months after the group had settled in with Lina in their family, their first obstacle came. 

“I’ve been reassigned.” At that Cassian stomped out of the hall. Jyn hopped up after him. Baze sat down ready for the news.

“They granted my request to go into the field with Rogue One as a medic but I have to complete a short mission off planet first... to what’s left of Scarif.” 

Bodhi’s eyes widened so large his breathing quickened. Lina immediately sat next to him pulling an arm into her lap. “Shh It’s alright. I’m going to see if I can help recover any parts for the med center or for any scrapped fighters. I’ll only be gone a week. Besides it's not even a real mission just a possibility of clean up.” Bodhi nodded once he caught his breath.  

Chirrut laid a hand onto her shoulder in silent support. He could only imagine the destruction that was left behind by the Deathstar in the systems nearby. He hoped his friend would be safe especially in her condition.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian talks feelings.

He couldn't believe what he heard. She actually put in the request to transfer from the med center? _No. No._ He needed her to stay on the base were it was _safe._

"Cassian it's not that bad." He whirled around on who dared impede his moment of vulnerability.   
" _No_ you don't _get_ to say that to _me_. Sure she's a medic but she's not trained for any sort of combat or conflict. “ He brief hostility turned to a plea.    
"Do you hear yourself? You're acting like she's incapable of handling herself. She'd be furious with you."   
"Mad at me maybe but at least she'd be alive."   
“She is alive,  Andor, maybe you should act like it.”

Jyn shook her head and left knowing he needed his space before speaking with Lina. The others had comforted Bodhi and allowed Lina return to her quarters to begin packing. Much to her surprise, Cassian sat on the floor in front of their door his head bowed down. He looked up when he felt her presence near. She took a deep breathe and squared her shoulders.

"Come inside love. We should talk." He nodded and stood up following her inside, still not giving much away. 

* * *

 

Neither wanted to have this conversation but someone had to start it. Cassian took a moment to observe Lina as she made herself look busy cleaning up their room. Her hair was slightly mussed probably from running her hands through it due to stress, her movements seemed tense and ready for the defensive, and her mouth was wound tightly in a straight line to keep her emotions in. He knew her well enough to know that it was hard on her as well and that she always took his opinions to heart. He sighed from his seat. 

“Do you want to go on missions? Do you want this one?” She froze. A brief pause allowed her to gather her thoughts and situate herself next to him taking hold of his hand as well. Moving his fingers around as if they were the most interesting things ever, a simple distraction. 

“Yes. I do. You know how badly I’ve wanted to do more for our cause. I just am not sure if this is the right mission for me. I’m not a scavenger, I’m a healer. But there will be no survivors, what use am I? I need you to know that if you truly do not want to me leave, at all, I won’t. I really want to be more but I need you on my side love.” Lina looked into his eyes searching for an inkling of how he was feeling. His eyes seemed sad overall. 

“What?! Of course I’m on your side. If they picked you for the mission it’s cause they see that you can be of use. You are always needed. Lina, you are my everything. What I said before I left about loving you and needing you by my side and marriage, I meant it all. It’s the same reason I got so angry when you told us you were leaving. I want to keep you safe...” The silence grew between them for a moment before Cassian added, “Besides that laserbrain leading your mission is incompetent. I don’t trust him.” 

Lina shook her head with a loving smile on her face and laid her head on his shoulder. She interlocked their fingers together and kissed them. 

“Now and forever Cassian Andor, I pledge to come back to you whole and support you as your wife. I just need you to trust in my decisions.” He too kissed their interwoven fingers and after the side of her head. 

“Now and forever Lina Deschi, I pledge to try not loosing my mind waiting for you to return to me and to support you as your husband. I’ll make the arrangements while you are off planet so when you return everything will be ready. What do you think?” 

“I think that’s the best news I’ve heard in a few months. Captain Cassian Andor plans wedding while future wife is away on mission. I’m sure it will be beautiful love.”  

They spent the rest of the night committing each other to memory, because although it was unspoken the thought of losing the other haunts them deeply.


	6. It's the Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farewell to our Space lovers! Do you feel what is brewing?

The next morning Cassian said his farewell to Lina in the hangar. Both of them felt the tension grow again. Lina turned to hug him close and he pulled her in tighter.

“Don’t forget about your promise. I shall return to you and a planned wedding.”

“Focus on your mission and returning home.” Cassian kissed her forehead before releasing her from his hold so she could speak with Bodhi and K2 before leaving. The others had duties to attend to that morning.

“Medic, let’s get a move on! We got lots of space to cover.” Cassian glared at Captain Kilkin. He never trusted Gui Kilkin after he nearly left an injured civilian behind on a mission that Cassian ended up rescuing.

“If anything seems off, you get on a com link and send word. I don’t trust him.” Lina nodded but frowned in confusion. Her nerves didn’t need to start acting up before she even left. On that note, she kissed him one last time and told him she loved him before running to catch up with the other crew members.

The other Rogue One members gathered next to Cassian. Jyn gave his shoulder a squeeze in silent support. Chirrut was the one to speak up. His words only making Cassian worry even more.

“She’ll be alright Captain. It’s that other captain we need to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short! Will have more tomorrow for sure. Just didn't want to keep anyone who had read as far without anything. MUCH MORE TO COME :3 
> 
> Comment with what you think will happen on their trip- you might get featured as a content creator!


End file.
